Nose-biting and Black Eyes
by The Convergence
Summary: For Rhya. George and Fred have a little Christmas fun, Weasley style.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2016**

* * *

 **For:** Rhya  
 **Character:** Fred Weasley  
 **Other characters used:** Almost the entire Weasley clan.  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Genre:** Family/Humour  
 **Message:** Merry Christmas, Rhya! I wish you lots of laughs and many, many blessings.

* * *

 **Nose-biting and Black Eyes**

 _George and Fred have a little Christmas fun, Weasley style._

* * *

 _December 1986_

Muggle objects in the Weasley household were nothing new.

Arthur Weasley was absolutely _obsessed_ with muggles. As of late, he'd been particularly obsessed with aeroplanes, how non-magical folk got them to stay up in the air without the use of magic. Books and books on the subject, tattered and frayed with yellowed pages, had made it into their already cluttered house.

Molly shot down request after request to bring an _actual_ aeroplane home, but Arthur was insistent. That he'd brought _that car_ home was bad enough.

At least the car they could keep in their garage and out of everyone else's way.

This year Arthur had toned it down several notches and brought home a telescope. A _muggle_ telescope, which as admittedly considerably smaller than an aeroplane, but also comparatively not as useful than a proper magical telescope.

There was just no magic in it. Just a lens and mechanical bits and pieces for Arthur to puzzle over.

He'd stashed the thing out in their garage with the rest of his non-magical curiosities in order to make room for further Christmas guests in the burrow. And it was there Fred and George found it when they went poking through their father's things after dinner.

Fred bit into a chocolate frog as he reached out to touch the trunk of the Ford Anglia parked in the middle of everything. He wasn't terribly sure what his father intended to do with the car, but he spent hours on end out here, working on the thing.

"Did you find it yet?" he called out.

"Give me a minute." George was somewhere on the other side of the car, pulling tarps off things to find what they were looking for.

"I want to be there when mum serves the tea," Fred pressed.

"We'll be there," George called back. "You think I'd risk us missing Charlie drinking out of a nose biting tea cup?"

"Never," Fred agreed.

George made a noise of triumph and Fred moved around the car to join him on the other side. The telescope didn't look like much once it was stripped of the ragged, red sheet Arthur had used to cover it. Magical telescopes were usually brass and intricate and could show you all sorts of things beyond the visible spectrum. This one was black, scratched, awfully big and decidedly non-magical. They'd planned on sneaking it into the house.

Fred's shoulders sagged. "We can't sneak it into the house," he said.

"We'll just have to modify it out here," George said thoughtfully.

Fred reached out to run his fingers over the optical tube. "You know what _would_ be wicked?" They turned their heads to look at each other, speaking at the same time. "If it could give you a real black eye."

"That would be wicked," George agreed.

"I wonder if Zonko's has something like it." Fred dropped his hand and took another bite of his chocolate frog. George reached out to snatch the rest of it from his hand.

"We'll have to settle for our own version for now," he said.

"And make one ourselves if it turns out they don't have one." Fred took advantage of his free hands and covered up the telescope once again. Arthur wouldn't notice if they'd been rooting through his things out here, but it was best to be careful. "We'll come back when everyone's sleeping."

They slipped out of the garage as quietly as they slipped in, each in their 'F' and 'G' jumpers respectively, both in complimentary colours. Between them, they'd finished the chocolate frog by the time they'd made it back to the house. Molly was already serving the tea, bustling about with a tray of sugar cookies and other treats.

The whole family—with the exception of Aunt Muriel, who was _still_ sore about that Dungbomb incident from the previous Christmas—had gathered in their cosy living room for chatting, cookies and the traditional cup of tea. Fred gave George a nudge, tipped his chin toward Charlie, and together they found an out of the way spot where they could watch without being seen.

Charlie was talking and smiling far too much to notice the oddity in his hand. The twins watched expectantly, munching on Christmas cookies they'd taken from their mother. Charlie lifted the cup twice as if to take a drink, and twice he'd lowered it back down to keep talking. Fred and George released their breath in disappointment.

"He's never going to do it," Fred said around a mouthful of cookies.

"He'll do it," George insisted.

"I'm telling you he won't, he's too—"

A loud yowl interrupted their arguing along with the sound of a crashing metal tray. Charlie was on his feet trying to get his teacup off his nose by swatting at his face with his hands, which really only made the entire situation worse—and funnier. The rim of the cup had taken on the appearance of teeth. When it had gotten close enough to Charlie's face, it had chomped down on his nose, and now wouldn't let go.

Molly was trying to save some of the cookies from where they'd fallen. "Charlie, you spaz! What's gotten into you?"

"It's not my fault!" Charlie was still struggling with the cup, and now another few family members had come to his aid, but it wouldn't budge. " _Look_ at me! I'm being attacked. By a _cup_."

When Molly finally straightened to look at him, she sighed, propped a hand on her hip, and turned her head to search the room for the two people she knew would be guilty. Fred and George dropped to the floor before she saw them, but they were caught in a fit of laughter that would be difficult to stifle.

They crawled their way out of the room only to find themselves staring at Percy's shoes. "You know, one of these days mum is going to ban you from Christmas dinner," he said in a voice much too serious.

Fred and George both looked up from the floor. "She wouldn't dare," they said in unison.

"Says _you_." Percy slipped past them with a little disapproving sniff, and the twins snuck back up to their room to eat the rest of their candy, plan their modifications to the telescope, and have another good laugh at Charlie.

The next day, most of their distant family relations left the burrow to go back home. Arthur snuck off to his garage to tinker, Molly cleaned, and the Weasley children entertained themselves with the few gifts they'd gotten the previous morning.

When Arthur returned for dinner and everyone sat at the table, he found himself staring at barely contained laughs and amused glances. Even Percy seemed begrudgingly amused.

"Well?" he asked, smiling expectantly like he was waiting for someone to let him in on the joke. "What's so funny, eh?"

There was a ring of shimmering black around his eye, changing colour every so often.

Molly bit back a laugh and shook her head. "Nothing, dear," she said affectionately. "It's just been a good Christmas."

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Trapped in a new world, with no way out. Characters from 19 different worlds have been brought together and must struggle in a world that constantly creates more mysteries than it solves. With no new answers ever coming to light, they must start to wonder - is there really a reason why they're here?

The Convergence is a multifandom roleplay, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, The Mortal Instruments and House M.D and the various spin-offs. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
